Bart and the Tooth Faerie
by MajesticPhoenix
Summary: What happens when Bart broke his tooth? This is my first fanfic, so give me reviews that can tell me how to write better.


**DISCLAIMER**: _I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS (THOUGH I WISH I DO). ALL OF THIS BELONGS TO DC COMICS._

This is my first fan-fic. Pls be easy on me! 

Bart and the Tooth Faerie

Kid Flash was gone in a flash and back again with some chains. He was tying the bank robbers up in a split of second when he realized that he was hungry. And the thing was he did not bring any money with him.

Bart sped back to his home. "JAAAYYYYY!!!!" No answer. The house was empty except for an apple sitting on the table innocently and a note from the original Flash. (Dear Bart, Joan and I are busy somewhere. Back really soon. Jay.) Bart chomped the apple down quickly and as he took the last bite, he felt a trickle of pain on his gum and a little KRAAK. He looked down at the floor.

"AARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" There, on the floor, was a single white tooth. Bart ran to a mirror and opened his mouth wide. He saw the hole in his mouth and took a glass of water. Then he zoomed to the bathroom and gurgled for actually one second. After that he went to his bedroom and snatched a tube of glue.

"Where'sthetooth? Where'sthatstupidthing?!" he had left the tooth on the floor just now, but it was nowhere to be seen then. He freaked out and ran around the house, taking care not to break Joan's vases, yet he still could not find the tooth. He flopped down onto the sofa, unaware that he was still donning his costume, when he spotted a small white gleaming thing near the dining table. His tooth. (He must have passed the tooth on impulse)

The tube of glue was near the tooth and Bart was just about to squeeze it when the door opened. Wally snatched the tooth and waved it at Bart's face.

"What were you trying to do, brattt?" Wally examined the tooth.

"Pasting it back to where it is supposed to be!" Bart tried to snatch back the tooth but Wally was faster than him. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked smugly.

"I have something to tell Jay and it's none of your business. I've been pressing the bell for sooo long yet you were either too deaf or too busy to answer the door," Wally kept examining the tooth. "Is this yours?"

"Yeahitis! So canyougiveitbacktomesothatIcanplaceitback, likewhatItoldyoubefore!" Bart started jabbering again. The Fastest Man Alice stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Paste it back?" Wally laughed. Stupid, immature, reckless kid. (Hey, isn't he saying himself?) "Why don't you place it under your pillow for the Tooth Faerie to take? You can earn one dollar too," he joked.

Bart zipped around Wally, forgotten about the hole in his mouth. "Really? Does it work? There IS really a Tooth Faerie" The latter just kept laughing.

" Now change out of your costume, Bart, and I'm guessing you have homework ta do. Call me when Jay arrived," Wally opened the door. " Seeya!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after dinner (and calling his cousin AND doing his homework) Bart told Joan that he wanted an early night. Joan raised an eyebrow. Was the ex-Impulse THAT tired? But she nodded her head anyway and Bart happily ran to the bathroom to wash up. Then, he sped to his room and threw himself onto his bed and carefully placed his precious tooth under his pillow.

Bart closed his eyes. Then he opened them again. He had forgotten to switch off the lights. After turning off the lights, he flopped down onto his bed and slapped his pillow to make it more comfortable. Then he closed his eyes.

_The Tooth Faerie must have come by now, _Bart thought excitedly and blinked his eyes open. Nothing. He glanced at the clock.

"Fine, I'll try to lie still for a while," Bart muttered, annoyed. He closed his eyes for five minutes. (OMIGOSH!) Then he opened his eyes again, and with a wide grin, felt the underside of his pillow. The tooth was still there. The grin flickered off his face. His room was empty except for him.

"I'm doing this for one buck?! I must be insane," Bart muttered as he made himself even more comfortable. "But, I might meet the faerie…" Then he closed his eyes again.

Bart must have fallen asleep. He practically jumped out of his blanket and took a real quick glance at the clock. He had fallen asleep for about half an hour. _The Tooth Faerie must have come_, Bart thought ecstatically as he reached for the underside of the pillow.

Noo! The tooth was still there! _Where is that stupid Faerie?! _Bart thought wearily. _Okay, I'll wait a little longer, but pleaseeeee… come quickly!_

The red numbers showed: 01:57. Bart woke up every fifteen minutes the most, enthusiastically feeling the base of his pillow, only to be disappointed. He was breaking his own record. For a boy with the attention span of a tuna, he was concentrating fully on one tooth and a faerie.

"That's it! Why won't you come?!" Bart yelled at his ceiling after half an hour more of waiting. "C'mon… C'mon…" he mumbled. But nothing moved. Bart kicked his blanket.

The door creaked open. Jay Garrick went inside the room. "What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked a frustrated Bart.

"It's that stupid faerie! She won't show up!" came the reply. Jay wondered what faerie he was talking about. Then he asked himself why on earth Bart would believe in faeries.

"You're waiting for the Tooth Faerie to come and give you one dollar in exchange for your tooth?" Jay mused when Bart told him whom he was waiting for and why. "Bart, these things, faeries and other stuff, they are fictional, not real," he explained to the young speedster. "People made these things up for young children. You know, like faerie tales, and easter bunny, and Santa Claus…"

"I thought Santa was real. I got a present for him last year," Bart interrupted.

"Well, that's a whole lot different story," he made a mental note to tell Wally to stop giving Bart presents anonymously. "But anyway… get to sleep. You have school tomorrow, Bart."

Bart nodded and reached for his blanket and pulled it to his chest. Then he opened his eyes again and started jabbering. "ButJay, howaboutmy tooth? Andwhatwillhappentotheholethereinmymouth?"

"Teeth grow, Bart," Jay sighed. "But don't go around knocking off your teeth for the fun of it," he added warningly. "Oh, before I go, who told you all this faerie stuff, Junior?"

"Wally."

Jay made another mental note to remind Wally that joking with Bart about kid tales was a bad idea as he made his exit from Bart's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight pierced through Bart's room. Bart opened his golden eyes sleepily and unconsciously slipped his hand to the underside of the pillow. He was awake at once. Something smooth and circular was there. And there was no trace of the tooth.

"Well, I don't get this… … but I'll just take the money anyway," he said to himself as he pocketed the coin in a blur.

END.

NB: Please review!


End file.
